powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CSH(comicchat)/Bang Bang Character Sheet
Name: Kota Hiroto Gender: Male Age: '''17 '''Alignment: Lawful Good Aliases: Bang Bang, The Painter Birthday: 'January 3rd '''Hobbies: '''Painting, Exploring, Sightseeing '''Theme: 'I hate everything about you '''Motto: "A picture can speak a thousand words" Occupation: '''Artist '''Quotes: "There is no Sunshine just Rain and when there's no rain there is no feeling, it's Just a lie." "A color can mean many things but a shade defines it all." Species: '''Human '''Likes: Shades, People who pay attention,honesty Dislikes: Liars, People who don't pay attention,Buses Place of Birth: Aeka/ Graphen city (Earth 000) Base of Operations: Room, Anywhere else Values: Artwork,animals Stats: Strength - 3.5/100 Kota isn't physically strong he would only have the physical strength of ten year old. Endurance - 3.5 Agility - 3.5 Mana '''- ?/100 depends on how much paint he has. '''Intelligence - 65/100 extremely bright surpassing a human. Skill '''- 3.5 '''Bang Bang's Powers Imagination Manifestation Anything he draws will come to life just the way he wants it it to. If he draws a cat and he want's it to have omnipotence he does not need to draw the cat with omnipotence he just has to imagine it, he also calls this Imaginitive Reality Alteration He uses this as his way to socialize with his drawn characters and is able to create houses, alternate realities, entities and even give himself powers to a certain degree no manipulations or physical powers. He has made himself a house with special customized things like an "Electrical recycle Canvas so when ever he draws somthing he saves it then he opens a new blank canvas.People can see what he has drawn to life but will not know he drew them to life. Paint Manipulation Bang Bang is able to manipulate Paint he has even made colors that humans can't comprehend, aswell as being able to make animations with paint manipulation. He also has a portable Canvas in his head where whatever he draws on his canvas becomes real from his nonexsistent canvas in his head and has even made fake report cards to get past his parents to make it look like he did bad so they would lower their expectations of him and leave him alone. Illusion Casting Bang Bang is able to draw copies of himself and a background of where he wants them to go and is able to control them and basically possess them if the illusion is killed his consicousness is revertd back to his actuall body this also allows him to explore the unkown and has been able to go back in the past and into the future by drawing them. Time Travel If Bang Bang draws himself into the future he is able to go to to the future and past in 'Spectator Mode' of sorts as he cant actually distort anything in the future or past he can just watch it happen. If he wishes he can also look at other people and other things futures aswell as their past. He has seen himself in alternate timelines aswell as others. Alternate Reality Viewing He is able to view alternate timelines and realities again in a 'Spectator Mode' and has even witnessed himself without powers and with more emotions and himself as batman,Superman a blue cat Etc. On ocassions has drawn replications of alternate self who usually give him advice on his journies on Earth giving him guidance along the way helping figure out the best way to deal with the situations kind of like "Angels and Devils" concept. Projected Thermography This is how he draws things that aren't exactly 'humanly possible like places he can't describe or people he can't describe he also uses this to give powers, traits etc to his no longer 2D drawings as he implants things he can't described into others brain so thett understand what he is saying or he will draw it. The way the drawing effect works is it doesn't just appear on the canvas his brain basically guides his hand where it needs to go to paint the picture. Universe Creation He is able to draw universes where his imagination is just able to run free he has made many universes where he has witnessed alternate dimensional entities and abstract being take his place as the artist virtually watching other doing what he does to smaller, greater and the same extents. Abilities: Supernatural Intelligence Bang Bang is amazingly smart from seeing into alternate realities and learning to build and watching himself at school and studiying alien technology to him our technology became nothing he began to build platforms that could change rotation of a solar systems to a revolving internet tech system. Life Extension Bang Bang will live longer depending on how much he draws meaning if he does't stop drawing he is immortal. Investagation Bang Bang is actually an amazing dective up there with the likes of Sherlock Holmes. Origin: Kota was an amazing artist and very bright kid he was in year 8 at 7 and graduated high school at 11 . He never went to collage he just stayed in his room to paint this was where he discovered his power of creating things out of his drawings, his room got to crowded with his creations and he ended up putting his paintings on the side and made the paintings-gone-real dissapear. Kota was alone and isolated he hadn't had any friends only came out of his room to eat. He barley socialized anddefinently didn't have a social life. Kota had grown up quite a bit and decided it was time to leave his room, as he opened the door there was no furniture and no family they had abandoned him with no money or anything he was alone and probably left to die. Kota had to fend for himself one way or another so he did. Kota started selling his paintings becoming a world reknowned artist selling his works all over the world getting richer and richer but at the same time poorer and poorer whenever he had recieved money he had given it to anyone homeless person he would have happened to see giving the enough money to never have to go to work again. He hadn't even bought himself a house just some food and water and paint brushes and canvases for himself and would still give money to the homeless if had seen one it was just like here's 150 million. Kota got he nickname Bang Bang as he was able to paint and put paintings out there amzingly quickly just one after another hence Bang Bang. Kota was sitting at home when he had got a knock on the door he opened it, it was his parents his father had asked for money and %85 of all future earnings or they'd beat him he refused and they bet him into a coma and had badly damaged him. They were taken to court but bribed their friend who was the judge to let them go without being testified against or Kota having lawyers for himself and then getting off squeaky clean without a trace or evidence. As Kota was in hospital his father was going to pull the cord pumping oxygen pump running in Kota as he was about to do so that he would inherit the money Kota he said it out loud but Kota woke up and saw his father who was shocked to see him wake up frightend almost, but Kota was looking at him like you made a big mistake he asked him why he was looking at him like that Kota replied " If you really thought you'd get off with putting your son in a coma you are very wrong, You see when you came to my house I knew why you were here as I could tell you were excited as your socks were mismatched and mums watch was on backwards but before that I knew it was you so i activated the security camera and activated to look at the same trajectory i was about to walk into before you started to beat me, you asked for %85 of my future earnings when if I had agreed to give you money you would have already been rich while gaining meaning you didn't think it through, I saw your wife looking at one of my pictures the picture waws to my left which is the way someone shifts there body when there nervous or overwhelmed giving me the idea to provoke you I refused went to close the door stepped forword you started beating me, Your biggest mistake was you didn't even beat me enough to put me into a coma, the only reason your not in jail is because when you bribed the judge o should I say me I asked them to let you off giving me proof as there my phone was recording on my pocket I rigged the L.E.D to red because I knew you were colour blind due to the fact you had no idea your hand was red after the beating and walked onto the street with it like that, but you wouldn't see the red light allowing me to record you seemlessly. Now if you punch me you extend your jail time and you dont have a lawyer to protect you as I have full proof of your actions in all and if you try to call me a liar in court have fun, oh yeah C-h-e-c-k-m-a-t-e. after the arrest Kota was much more free and loved to paint even more he would occasionaly went sightseeing or out to save the world by painting but he definently loved painting. Combat Info Kota's fighting style is very unique as he isn't able to compare physically but is always ahead mentally. If Kota has his brushes and a canvas he usually paints on the canvas to fight allowing him to think clearly as he draws and creates amazingly strong companians to handle the situation. However if he doesnt have his brushes he will have to use his mind-canvas to fight which is quicker but his thinking is limited during using his mind canvas but he also has instant pictures using Projected Thermography to project them onto his mind canvas allowing instant pictures and creations. In a Physical fight Kota isn't able to compete at all unless his opponent is an 10 year old kid with no powers. Personal Info Apart from his Painting-Gone-Real friends Kota only has one real friend who he fights to save Earth with and actually understand each other that friend is Toiyoma They on ocassions have fought together but are usually just hanging as buds and painting and doing things together. Kota LOVES fish he would do almost anything for an edible fish, if you ask him what type fish he has ate he would probably list every edible fish in exsistence, and usually draws himself fish to eat. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet